Instantes
by Cereza del pastel
Summary: Los instantes se aprecian de diferentes maneras, algunas veces parecen ser eternos y otras parecen irse a la velocidad de la luz, hay instantes tristes y hay otros de extrema alegría, especialmente son estos los que nos gustaría poder detener en el tiempo y atraparlos para siempre. Sera un Fic de OS en el que narraré algunos instantes que cambiaran la vida de Marron, Trunks y Goten
1. Chapter 1

**El extraño**

 _El instante es un periodo de tiempo muy breve; el tiempo puntual en el que se hace u ocurre una cosa._

 _Es un momento fugaz que por pequeño que sea no significa que sean insignificantes, puede ser que el más pequeño puede estar lleno de significado, de cambio de directrices, de momentos personales marcados por emociones que se quedan en la memoria como un recuerdo especial._

 _Los instantes se aprecian de diferentes maneras, algunas veces parecen ser eternos y otras parecen irse a la velocidad de la luz, hay instantes de profunda tristeza y hay otros de extrema alegría, especialmente son estos los que nos gustaría poder detener en el tiempo y atraparlos para siempre._

 _Aunque los instantes parecen pequeños momentos que solo pasan sin ser apreciados, la vida en realidad es el resultado de una suma de instantes._

…

Era Viernes por la tarde justo a finales del verano; finalmente terminaba la semana laboral y tras salir de su oficina una hermosa joven de cabellera dorada esperaba sentada en una de las metálicas bancas a la sombra de un hermoso y frondoso cerezo que adornaba el pequeño parque que se encontraba a tres cuadras de su oficina; de Best Looks, la revista de moda para la que trabajaba como diseñadora gráfica.

El ambiente se encontraba templado en su generalidad con leves brisas de aire que refrescaban sus mejillas y jugueteaban con sus largos y dorados cabellos que estaban atados en una cola de caballo; ella, era hermosa y angelical, sus movimientos eran sutiles, agraciados con naturalidad, delicadeza y elegancia y así eran apreciados por alguien que la observaba a una corta distancia, él la había esperado desde hacía dos horas afueras de oficina lleno de dudas e indecisión sobre presentarse ante ella, dejó pasar una oportunidad o tal vez dos, o quizá tres pues no se atrevía a volver a pronunciar su nombre y entonces fue como la siguió hasta el parque en donde aguardaba, esperaba el momento oportuno o mas bien el momento en el que reuniera el valor suficiente para delatarse.

La hermosa mujer sacó de su bolso rosado una ligera gabardina de color azul pastel y se la colocó cubriendo su blusa blanca y parte de los pantalones celestes que utilizaba; saco su teléfono y comenzó a recorrer la pantalla con sus dedos.

Mientras él aún se debatía internamente ¿Era lo correcto? ¿Qué le diría?¿Cómo sería su reencuentro? ¿Lo culparía?… Tras tres años del acontecimiento que cambió su vida por fin las cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido. Un sentido que había perdido el día que despertó de su estado vegetativo.

…..

Había abierto los ojos desde hacía un par de días pero su cuerpo aún no le respondía, las palabras no salían de su boca y sus pensamientos no eran del todo claros, no reconocía nada ni a nadie sin embargo varias personas vestidas de blanco le ayudaban y amablemente le cuidaban.

—Buenos días. ¿Se siente bien usted el día de hoy?— preguntó una enfermera con un compasivo tono de voz a lo que el muchacho de ojos azules pestañeó una vez en respuesta.

Me alegra, verá que poco a poco irá recuperando las fuerzas, por ahora le ayudaré a asearse. la mujer movió los botones de la cama de hospital, le ayudo a incorporarse y con delicadeza afeitó su rostro, lo limpió con una toalla húmeda y luego le mostró el resultado en un espejo.

—Mire que guapo se ve— El muchacho por primera vez vio su reflejo, un reflejo de una persona a la que no reconocía, su cabeza se encontraba afeitada con una gasa al lado derecho, y su rostro parecía un poco inflamado. Sin embargo bien se notaban sus facciones, el tostado tono de su piel, su nariz recta, sus delgados labios, su mirada intensa y detrás de esa mirada el celeste.

¿Ese era él? Trataba de recordar su nombre pero por más que se esforzaba no podía hacerlo, a través del reflejo trataba de encontrar respuestas pero ese reflejo era carente de significado. Quería preguntarle a esa mujer tantas cosas y no podía hacer otra cosa más que pestañear para comunicarse; y estaba harto, cansado del no poder, del no saber. Sus ojos comenzaron a vibrar llenándose de un cúmulo de emociones y finalmente de los celestes escurrió una lagrima cargada de frustración.

—Discúlpame dijo la enfermera limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro. No llores por favor no quise hacerte sentir mal, mira ve el lado positivo de las cosas. Estas vivo, te repondrás muy pronto y no estas solo…—

…..

 _No estás solo_

El joven regresó al momento presente cerró sus ojos un instante; se aferró al anillo que guardaba en su bolsillo, ese anillo que le había llenado de significado, que le daba la esperanza de ser alguien, de _pertenecer_ a alguien. Ese anillo que le daba la fortaleza para seguir, la valentía que necesitaba para recuperar su vida y construir su futuro con _la mujer que amaba._

Dispuesto a hacer lo que había venido a hacer, se quitó sus gafas oscuras y la gorra con la que cubría sus cabellos lilas y decidido dio un par de pasos al frente. Pero antes de resurgir de las sombras escuchó los pasos en el asfalto de alguien que se acercaba hacia su dirección de manera apresurada.

El hombre que venía corriendo detuvo su andar justo enfrente de la angelical mujer, su mujer. Y entonces ella le dirigió la más dulce sonrisa a él, al extraño que se había interpuesto en su camino.

—Marron…—suspiró el extraño tras pronunciar su nombre en un gesto puramente enamorado.

La rubia respondió a su llamado con un enternecido gesto en su rostro rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y el hombre rodeó su cintura y en un instante los dos se fundieron en un beso.

Entonces él, el que esperaba tras las sombras desvió la mirada y colocó de nueva cuenta sus gafas oscuras en su rostro, incomodado por la situación no sabía como reaccionar, dio la media vuelta para retirarse del lugar derrotado sin si quiera tener la oportunidad de batallar.

No… no podía dejarse vencer así, tenía que regresar y recuperar lo que era suyo, volvió a quitarse las gafas mostrando sus ojos azules dispuesto a presentarse delante de su mujer.

—¿Porqué tardaste tanto mi amor?— preguntó ella frotando su nariz cariñosamente con la del que tenia enfrente

—Perdóname mi chiquita, es que me detuve a comprar estos en el camino— dijo mostrándole un par de boletos. El peli lila seguía caminando en su dirección…

—¡Goten! ¡son los boletos para el concierto de Hatsune Miko que maravilla!— le abrazó con emoción —Pero ¿Como fue qué?

El peli lila que se acercaba hacia la pareja decidio a romperle la cara a aquel hombre que estaba con su mujer, al escuchar su nombre se detuvo en seco, un fuerte sentimiento le invadió, un instante de significado se le vino a la memoria y así en estado de Shock siguió presenciando la escena …

—Bueno tengo mis contactos— sonrió el muchacho poniendo una mano tras su cabeza y la rubia le robó un tierno beso…

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas, tú te mereces todo chiquita— le dijo moviendo un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja. —¿Nos vamos?— le ofreció su brazo y ella se enganchó recargando su cabeza en su hombro, así los dos continuaron su camino siendo observados por un joven confundido por el instante que había acabado de presenciar.

—Goten— el nombre retumbaba en su mente, en sus memorias que comenzaban a resurgir.

 **Notas de la autor:**

Hola mil millones de gracias por leer hasta aquí, bueno traigo esto en mi cabecita desde hace semanas pero tengo muy poquito tiempo para escribir por lo que pensé que tratare de hacer unos breves One Shots para contar la historia. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews les mando un beso de cerecita.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**La tristeza**

Desde que tenía memoria siempre había estado enamorado de ella, de su inocencia, su gentileza, de la bondad y felicidad que desbordaba naturalmente. Siempre pensó que si existían los ángeles tenían que ser lo más parecido a ella, a Marron.

Desde pequeño le dedicaba las miradas mas tiernas y uno que otro infantil suspiro. La conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, sus secretos, sus sentimientos; y entre estos sentimientos sabía que ella no le correspondía pues veía de la forma que el tanto hubiese deseado a otro; se trataba de alguien que él también admirada, alguien que desde siempre también estuvo presente, su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, Trunks.

Y él, el peli lila tan distraído como siempre, no se daba cuenta de como le admiraba la niña, de como suspiraba la adolescente y como le amaba la mujer.

Pero Goten si, y el Son guardó silencio por el mismo amor que le tenía a los dos; reprimió sus sentimientos por Marron cuando ella misma se sinceró y le confesó en secreto lo que él ya sabía; que amaba a Trunks, esa bendita noche en la que también le confesó lo importante que era él en su vida, para ella Goten era su mejor amigo, era como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Sin saberlo la muchacha, le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos mas sin embargo el muchacho se trago sus sentimientos y fue él mismo el que limpió las lagrimas que desbordaban los celestes por su amor no correspondido.

Pasó el tiempo y las cosas sin previo aviso comenzaron a cambiar, cada vez eran menos los momentos en los que se reunían los tres, cada vez era mas el Tru-Mar que el legendario Tru-Mar-Ten, sus amigos se estaban enamorando y era un hecho que el trío tenía que disolverse, pronto serían una pareja formal. Trunks le había confesado con toda la seriedad del mundo que deseaba convertir a Marron en su esposa, la amaba, la amaba más que a su propia vida y eso dejó satisfecho al Son; por fin su amada era correspondida, fue entonces que se convenció que ahora sí no había vuelta atrás, sabía que había perdido toda la oportunidad; él no tenía ninguna derecho de hablar ahora sobre su sentir y entonces la mujer que amaba se convirtió en la intocable.

Pero estaba bien, sus amigos eran felices y eso le bastaba para reprimir sus sentimientos y es que así era Goten un hombre generoso que antepondría la felicidad de quienes amaba antes que la suya y fue ésta, su forma de ser, su salvavidas, lo que le ayudo a seguir presente en sus vidas.

Sin embargo la felicidad se quebrantó y nada volvió a ser igual, en Mayo del año 793 recibió una inesperada llamada por parte de una deshecha Bulma. Su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, Trunks, había perdido la vida en un fatídico accidente en su aeronave después de salir de su oficina camino a su casa. Su alma se partió en dos y una de las partes la enterró junto con sus cenizas.

Ese día el Son fue la fortaleza de la familia Brief, sus brazos fueron el refugio de los que como él compartían el dolor de la pérdida mas terrible en sus vidas.

Y sus brazos también resguardaron el tembloroso y delicado cuerpo de su ángel, del ángel que había perdido sus alas y que se desmoronaba entre sus brazos de dolor, mientras él deseaba con todo su ser haber sido él mismo en lugar de su amigo para que ella pudiera seguir siendo feliz.

Después del sepelio no tuvieron contacto alguno por bastante tiempo, ambos necesitaban vivir su duelo; sin decirlo los dos tenían el mismo temor, a los dos les aterrorizaba reunirse sin él, sin Trunks; siempre habían sido los tres y ahora había un enorme espacio entre los dos. Un espacio que antes había sido ocupado por una persona que sin saberlo los unía y los separaba al mismo tiempo.

Pero en un instante de Julio del 793 la reunión sería determinante.

…..

Son Goten caminaba por la calle de la mano de su novia Pares, mientras se detenían a comprar un rico helado de vainilla, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde en un sábado en el corazón de la capital en el que generalmente las familias y parejas salían a dar un paseo y distraerse de sus rutinas. Por ser verano la gente utilizaba ropa de colores claros o tonalides vibrantes, por lo que una hermosa joven que vestía de negro destacaba sin saberlo de entre la multitud. El cabello rubio detenido en un par de coletas bajas y la estatura de la joven llamaron la atención del Son que la observaba tratando de poder asegurar que se trataba de ella.

Marron caminaba en su dirección a un paso apesadumbrado y con la cabeza baja, al tiempo que abrazaba un bolso tejido en contra de su pecho. Estaba inseguro de que se tratase de ella, pues no irradiaba como la Marron que él conocía, la Marron que él amaba, esa mujer de angelical aspecto lucía perdida, insegura, deprimida.

La gente que pasaba a su lado parecía no darse cuenta de su existencia, caminaban atropelladamente, empujándola de un lado a otro sin disculparse por su rudeza, esa rudeza innecesaria ante la fragilidad de ese ángel que lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era compañía, cariño.

La muchacha llevaba días sin comer, sin dormir bien, se notaba en la debilidad de su cuerpo y demacrado rostro, entonces finalmente sucumbió ante la indiferencia, ante la supuesta soledad. Porque en realidad no estaba sola pero, el parásito de la depresión era fuerte, intrigante, constante, le susurraba en su mente sentencias crueles que no le permitían ver la realidad, ver el color alrededor, le insistía que ella era débil, casi inexistente, casi invisible.

En ese momento la joven decidió cerró los ojos y caminar lo más rápido posible entre la multitud tratando de llegar hasta su auto pero, inesperadamente choco contra el pecho de un hombre haciendo que cayera en el asfalto.

"A nadie le importa Marron" susurraba el parásito "Lo ves, va a ser mejor así" le repetía constantemente y el parásito rió cuando la rubia tomo uno de los tres frascos de pastillas que habían caído de su bolso, la muchacha se apresuró para recogerlos, pero el hombre con el que había chocado recogió uno de ellos. Marrón miró sus zapatos, sus manos y entonces levantó su mirada con un gesto de sorpresa.

El hombre con el que había chocado era Goten, su mejor amigo y él observaba el contenido del frasco con detenimiento, con sorpresa, conocía el contenido.

Entonces la vergüenza se apoderó de ella, bajó la mirada a sabiendas que hacía algo indebido.

—Marron— susurró con preocupación, aunque ella interpretó su tono de voz de mil formas totalmente negativas. Seguramente no la comprendería, la reprendería, la juzgaría.

Volvió a levantar la mirada y esta vez encontró la dulzura en los ojos del Son que era tan pura, que no había otra forma de interpretarla.

—Nunca volveré a ser feliz Goten ¡Nunca!— sus labios temblaban al gritar al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

El Son la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó fuertemente hacia su pecho haciendo que Marron sintiera la calidez que tanto le hacía falta y que se convertiría su adicción, su salvación. El moreno besó su frente y acarició con delicadeza su cabello al tiempo que pronunció la promesa que ella necesitaba escuchar.

—Volveras a ser feliz Marron, te lo prometo—

 **Notas de la autora**

Holaaaa, gracias por leer la parte II en verdad mil millones de gracias por tomarse un ratito de su tiempo para leer, espero que les haya gustado.

Marytw29, Kuraudea, Sophie Brief, Silvin, Schala, sakura86, me encantó recibir sus comentarios, fue una sorpresa realmente encantadora, me hicieron muy feliz, a ustedes chicas les dedico este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Les mando un beso de Cerecita a todos los que están leyendo. Mil Mil gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**_La felicidad_**

Era un día lluvioso, como la mayoría de los días de Agosto. Lluvias torrenciales caían del cielo como cascadas sobre la capital enfriando las noches después de un cálido día.

Marron se encontraba leyendo un libro en su lugar favorito del departamento que compartía con Goten. Se trataba de un rinconcito junto a la ventana que daba vista a la amplia ciudad, en el cual se encontraba un cómodo sillón azul marino y una frazada color rojo que en días como éstos cubría sus piernas del frío. Una lámpara en la esquina alumbraba tenuemente con una luz aperlada y una taza de té de deliciosas especias aromatizaban el lugar.

Repentinamente un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el cielo y la aperlada luz pereció.

—¡Otra vez!— exclamó Marron, pues era la segunda vez en la semana que se quedaban sin electricidad; cerró su libro, dio un sorbo a su taza de té y se encaminó a buscar un par de velas que guardaba en uno de los cajones del librero. Al encontrarlas con un poco de torpeza por la oscuridad que le rodeaba cerró el cajón y seguido de este movimiento un protaretrato cayó frente a sus pies. La muchacha lo levantó dispuesta a ponerlo en su lugar, pero la luminosidad de un rayo le permitió apreciar la foto que mas atesoraba en el mundo.

Se trataba de una fotografía tomada en su lugar favorito; una hermosa y paradisiaca playa en el fondo que mostraba un oleaje sereno y cristalino.

Ella usaba un vaporoso vestido color azul cielo y su dorado cabello trenzado cubría su hombro y parte de su pecho, su rostro portaba una amplia sonrisa y sus mejillas un evidente sonrojo, su mirada expresaban la mas indescriptible ternura al momento que sus ojos cautivaban la imagen del amor de su vida, y él; él se encontraba detrás de ella rodeando con su mano la estrecha cintura en un movimiento tan natural y propio de él que le hacía sentirse perteneciente. Un nudo de emociones se formó en su pecho y con sus dedos rozó el papel matizado hasta llegar al rostro de su amado.

Y entonces recordó vivamente el instante que el fotógrafo había logrado capturar y que no podía denominar como otro mas que felicidad…

….

—¿Les puedo tomar una fotografía? … Será un lindo recuerdo por $2 yens — dijo un hombre que llevaba en manos una cámara profesional.

—Por supuesto— dijo Trunks con una amplia sonrisa y al instante se paro junto a ella rodeando con uno de sus brazos los hombros de la rubia.

—Son una pareja muy linda— comentó al hacer un par de tomas.

—¿Pareja dice?— Marrón se sonrojo por el comentario pues el hombre había hecho evidente su deseo más secreto.

El fotógrafo sonrió —¿Acaso no son pareja?… Hay disculpen el atrevimiento— puso una mano tras su cabeza —Solo creo que serían una hermosa pareja. Se ven muy bien juntos.—

Sin poderlo evitar la muchacha sintió un gran bochorno en su cuerpo y roja como un tomate estaba por explicarle que sólo eran un par de amigos que vacacionaban juntos, por todos los cielos hasta dispuesta estaba en aclararle que ni siquiera compartían la habitación del hotel. Pero antes de que de su boca saliera palabra alguna Trunks la rodeo por la cintura y la estrechó hacia su cuerpo, y ella le miró embelesada.

—Sí lo sé, hacemos la pareja perfecta— dijo con sugerente voz y sin saber si su amigo le jugaba una cruel broma o no, la rubia no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar su voz y al sentir sus labios en su mejilla tembló. Un temblor que probablemente el muchacho que la estrechaba entre sus brazos sentiría pero, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía y la mezcla de emociones que surgían sonrió con la más enorme de sus sonrisas.

—¿Pareja perfecta?… Pero que cosas dices Trunks.— rió con nerviosismo y lo hizo ligeramente a un lado; con la finalidad de tranquilizar su corazón acelerado, sus sudorosas manos, sus temblorosas piernas y procurando que él no notase lo evidente se alejó en un intento desesperado.

El joven pagó, recibió la fotografía instantánea y apresurado alcanzo a la rubia que caminaba a paso acelerado hacia su lugar seguro, la orilla del mar.

—Marron, espera— le tomó de la mano haciendo que el corazón de la muchachita se detuviese. Su mente estaba llena de dudas, pues quizá Trunks la tomaba de la mano solo como amiga o quizá le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto y con estos pensamientos sintió un poco de angustia por no saber sus verdaderas intenciones; y aunque ese roce de manos y los espontáneos abrazos se sentían bien no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, por lo que suavemente se soltó de su mano.

—No jueges así conmigo Trunks— le pidió con una dulce sonrisa, enterneciendo al joven que no esperaba otra cosa más que dulzura proveniente de la muchacha que tenía enfrente, la conocía muy bien y sabía que en caso de ser rechazado no sería una despedida cruda, pues Marron tenía el don de convertir en dulzura cualquier momento amargo. Él estaba seguro que si lo rechazaba la amistad no se vería afectada por el incidente, y por ello mismo y por el respeto y amor que le tenía, jamás jugaría con un tema tan delicado con ella.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos guardando la fotografía en sus shorts de flores amarillas y detuvo su camino a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

—Jamás jugaría con eso— Al instante las mejillas de la rubia se ruborizaron y sus pupilas brillaron al mirar como su amado desnudaba sus sentimientos y verdaderas intenciones.

—Marron tu eres muy importante para mí, tenemos una amistad desde que somos niños y jamás me atrevería a arruinarla por un juego o una de mis bromas de mal gusto. Por eso es que me gustaría que tomes en serio lo que estoy por pedirte—.

—Trunks a que… ¿a que te refieres?—

Se acercó a ella y tomándola de las manos y acercándose hacia su rostro explicó…

—Desde hace tiempo que vengo sintiendo esto pero me lo he guardado por que no quiero que me mal interpretes, entiende que para mi es muy difícil decírtelo por que yo quiero que me creas, que me tomes en serio y yo quiero que, yo quiero que dejemos de ser sólo amigos —

Los ojos azules del muchacho brillaban al pronunciar sus palabras al igual que los ojos de Marron al escucharlas sin embargo ella permaneció callada por lo que el joven sintió la necesidad de exponerse por completo.

—Estoy profunda y locamente enamorado de tí Marron—

…

—Trunks— susurró su nombre al terminar su recuerdo al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro a través de la fotografía, sintiéndose como esa muchacha de 19 años a la cual se le había hecho su infantil sueño realidad.

Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado; a pesar del tiempo su ausencia aún dolía y a pesar del amor con la que Goten la rodeaba, ella aún pensaba en él; y el Son lo sabía sin embargo nunca le reprochaba nada ni siquiera le molestaba el hecho que conservase muchas de sus fotografías y muchas veces le encontraba contemplando sus recuerdos justo como ahora lo hacia.

—Marron— le llamó tierno, dulce como siempre y ella sentía culpa por que aún amaba a Trunks y por que también amaba a Goten.

—Linda ¿Qué haces en medio de la oscuridad? — La muchacha colocó la foto en su lugar y con una sonrisa le mostró al de cabellos negros las velas que tenía en manos.

Encendió una de ellas mientras Goten se quitaba la chaqueta que traía puesta.

—Goten estas todo empapado— le dijo acariciando sus húmedos cabellos.

—Tuve que venir corriendo, hay un tráfico tremendo, la gente no sabe conducir bajo la lluvia, pero parece ser que llegue en el preciso momento— Alzó sus cejas y mostró una picara sonrisa haciendo que la rubia riera mientras le colocaba una toalla alrededor del cuello.

—No se a que te refieres.— dijo tratando de molestarlo.

—Vamos no me digas que no preparaste todo esto a propósito, los dos solitos a las luz de las velas en una tormenta… tu y yo… solitos los dos…—

Marron no pudo evitar reír por la espontaneidad que siempre demostraba Goten y el Son se abalanzo sobre ella como un león sobre su presa dando pequeños rugidos, algunos mordiscos en su cuello y haciendo cosquillas en su torso con sus dedos, la rubia reía como sólo el podía hacerle reír con todas sus ocurrencias y franqueza.

Y cuando las risas terminaron; las sonrisas, las tiernas caricias los apasionados besos les llenaron. Marrón le despojó de su empapada camisa y Goten hizo lo mismo con ella, se apreciaron un segundo en el cual sus miradas expresaban el mismo deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, ni uno mas, ni uno menos, los dos se deseaban, se amaban a la par, se estrecharon unos segundos y el Son la abrazaba con ternura, acariciando los dorados cabellos que caían tras su espalda.

—Goten… Hazme el amor— por fin escuchó las palabras esperadas que su ángel susurraba con ternura a su oído, la luz verde por parte de su amada pues no, no se atrevería a seguir adelante sin que ella lo expresara de manera directa, sin que el ángel diera permiso, sin que le dijera que deseaba sentir el amor que él guardaba solo para ella. Desde el inició de su relación así fue y así seguiría siendo pues sabía con certeza que ella aún no había olvidado, aún no había sanado y él por su lado mientras tanto acallaba un sentimiento de culpa, un sentimiento que aguardaba con la esperanza de que su mejor amigo no lo odiase desde el más allá.

Juntaron sus labios entre besos más fogosos y pronto terminaron en su habitación a la luz de las velas, que le era suficiente para apreciar el hermoso cuerpo desnudo del hombre al que había aprendido a amar, al hombre que le había mostrado una nueva oportunidad.

Lo amaba, en verdad que si lo amaba y se sentía afortunada por haber encontrado por segunda vez su felicidad.

….

A la mañana siguiente…

La lluvía no había cesado aunque por suerte la electricidad había regresado y gracias a ello pudieron prepararse un par de panes tostados con mermelada, un delicioso capuchino de máquina y como estampida ambos se alistaron para irse al trabajo pues bien, habían dormido unos minutos de más y estaban muy cerca de llegar tarde a sus respectivas actividades diarias.

Salieron del edificio tomados de la mano compartiendo una sombrilla y caminaron hacia la esquina de la calle en la que los dos cambiarían de rumbo. Se susurraron un nos vemos luego, intercambiaron un te amo y se despidieron con un dulce beso.

El Son abrió su sombrilla y se encaminó hacia su auto a insistencias de Jinzo, quien había decidido que lo mejor era que en esta ocasión su enamorado no la llevase al trabajo, ella tomaría un taxi así ninguno de los dos llegaría retrasado.

Pero para su suerte todos los taxis pasaban ocupados mientras la lluvia parecía intensificarse y un fuerte viento helado pasó llevándose lo que podía a su rápido paso entre estos la sombrilla de la hermosa joven que no pudo hacer mas que cubrir con el cuello de su abrigo su rostro tratando de evitar que el aire helado entrara hacia sus pulmones.

En seguida alguien se detuvo a su derecha y le compartió su sombrilla, de reojo miró su vestimenta, se trataba de un hombre que usaba una gabardina color café y unos finos guantes de piel color negro.

—Gracias— susurró con timidez haciendo una leve reverencia y sin levantar la vista.

—Es lo menos que podría hacer por el amor de mi vida— contestó el hombre con una característica y bien conocida voz, haciendo que los celestes se abrieran de par en par, el corazón le latiera de prisa y su cuerpo se estremeciese al tiempo que levantó la vista para encontrase con el ceño fruncido que enmarcaba unos ojos azules que se encontraban llenos de impotencia, de dolor pero al mismo tiempo de esperanza.

—Trunks — pronunciaron su nombre los rosados labios temblorosos.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hay la verdad me da muchísima emoción haber llegado hasta aquí por que ya vamos a la mitad de este cortito fanfic, mi intención no es dejarles con dudas o algo así pero si quisiera dejar a su imaginación y criterio muchas cosas. Este capitulo significa mucho para mí por que quise expresar el amor que siente por los dos y espero que los haya logrado hacerse sentir como yo. Que por una parte quiero que se quede con Trunks y una parte quiero que se quede con Goten y ahhhhh pobre Marron, pobres de los tres como los hago sufrir, pero bueno tenia que sacar esto de mi cabecita y espero que siga siendo de du agrado.

Mil mil gracias en verdad por sus comentarios y opiniones les mando un fuerte abrazo a Marytw29, mil gracias por siempre animarme a seguir escribiendo; a Kuraudea por siempre leer mis loqueras y ayudarme a mejorar; A Schala por tomarte la molestia de leer este fanfic y comentarme con tanto cariño, a sakura 86 por seguir otra de mis locas historias y por no enfadarte conmigo por hacerlos sufrir jajaja; amigocha por que aunque te confundo aquí sigues leyendo, a sophie Brief por tus bellos reviews y por pasarte a leer y hacerme saber que te emociona tanto como a mi; A Silvin que compartes el mismo gusto por el Trumar y que escribes precioso, de verdad mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un mensajito.

Y bueno que mas les digo espero que este capi les haya gustado. Besos de Cerecita.


End file.
